Roleplay/Season 5
Is the PSA ready to face their newest enemy yet: an army of their old foes? #Charlie's Guide to Escaping Prison Description: Charlie is framed for robbing the Bank of Club Penguin. (Complete) #PreSA Description: The PSA goes back in time, but gets attacked by a T-Rex. (Complete) #The Wrecking Ball Description: Herbert kidnaps Eagles, Cadence, and Leo and tortures them by singing music originally sung by Miley Cyrus. (Complete) #Snow Day Description: The HQ turns into snow, and Charlie, Jay and Adam are the only ones unfrozen. Can they defeat the person who did this? And, what's more, any of them could be the culprit. (Complete) #Turnabout Ban Part 1 Description: Thanks to Rookie, Locy is framed for banning. Now, its up to him to gather the evidence needed to prove Locy innocent.(Complete) #Turnabout Ban Part 2: Trial Description: Locy is brought to trial. (Complete) #Another Boring Wedding Roleplay (With Locy and Rookie!) Description: Jay and Sunny get married, but don't give the PSA enough time to set up the party, so ADL travels through time to try to give the PSA more time. (Closed) #The Most Epicest Roleplay Ever Because it Includes Memes, Pears, Dogs, Kangaroos, Snowman, Fish, Ducks, Duckles, Dubstep Puffle, Flamethrowers, Dingos and Many Other Epic Things Description: The PSA is allowed to do anything, but what kind of chaos will occur? (Complete) #Red Eyes Description: How can a bomb cause Locy to go psycho, machines to go wild, and Lucy to fall into a lava pit? You'll just have to see to find out. (Complete) #I've Finally Done It Description: It's Herbert and Hailey's wedding? (Complete) #Kidnapped Description: Douglas kidnaps Hailey and Flames. (Complete) #Frozen Description: Join the PSA as the Frozen Takeover begins 6 months early, as Rookie gets married, Anna gains ice powers, and... Nevermind, just let it go. (Complete) #Literal Day Description: Gary's plan to make everyone celebrate Literal Day literally explodes in his face. (Complete) #Ye Olde Roleplay With No Name (Oh wait, this counts as a name...) Description: Gary gets upset that the Medieval Party was cancelled due to the school party, so he accidentally brings the agency to the Future Middle Ages. (Complete) #Oops... Description: Rookie presses a button on Eagles' machine causing everyone to think that Eagles is dead, but he's not, and when he comes back, everything goes crazy for no reason. (Complete) #Gary Falls Description: Gary and Lily go to Gary Falls to stay with Grunkle Gariwald, but the town turns out to be not what it may seem. (Complete) #How Not To Create A Successful TV Series Description: Gariwalt Disney Studios is in the process of creating a pilot for a new series, however, things don't go as planned. (Complete) #Rise of the Dark Wizard Description: The PSA discovers that a Dark Wizard created Star. (Complete) #The "Death" of Eagles Description: Gary's machine accidentally combines Eagles and Raven into one being. (Complete) #No Rookie Day Description: Everyone abandons Rookie for a day. (Complete) #Agency Wars:A New Eagles Description: Eagles returns, with a plan to take over the PSA. (Complete) #Paranormalbusters Description: Gary and ADL summon ghosts. (Complete) #Anti-Locy Description: Locy is tempted to break the device around her neck, and when she does, it releases a demon made out of her pure hatred, and the PSA has to stop it before it takes its anger out on everybody. (Complete) #Apocalypse Later Description: Anti-Locy has been defeated, but the Void is still destroying the world. Will the PSA be able to stop it in time? (Complete) Category:Roleplay